I'll Catch You if You Fall
by Tara1993
Summary: Just a cute little fluff between Liv and El. You know you wanna read it! Plz read and review I promise you'll like it. Rated T just to be safe. I don't own SVU or anyone on it blah blah blah you know the drill.


Ok so I thought I would do one more story before school starts so here goes!

**I'll Catch You if You Fall**

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Sometimes it would happen every week, sometimes once in a wile but it always happened. She would catch a case that hit close to home and it would get to her, and I would talk to her and calm her down but last time I couldn't just talk to her, she was way past talking to she needed someone to catch her when she fell.

"BENSON, my office NOW!" Cragean always yelled when something bad happened so I knew she was in trouble, so did she. She walked into his office and came out stemming, I walked up to her.

"Hey Liv, you ok?"

"Ya I am just fine."

She wasn't just fine, I knew that. She picked up some files got her coat and stormed out the door.

"Stablor" I jumped at the sound of his voice there was obviously something wrong. "You're with me"

"ya but Cap.."

"Just let her go" I couldn't argue with the caption. This case…This mom was raped and got pregnant but refused to keep the kid. Liv was pissed and yelled at the mom so cragen took her off the case. The rest of the day we fallowed leads and normal stuff. At around 8 Cragen let us go home. I headed over to Olivia's house. Her neighbor buzzed me in since I've been there a few time's before (like I said this happens a lot.) I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Liv its El." I heard her sigh

"Hold on." I could here her walking over to the door and unlocking it "come in"

I walked passé her into her apartment. Files were scattered on her counter and coffee table.

"I can see that you busy but I just wanted to come and make sure you were ok"

"Oh please Elliot you did not just come all the way here to make sure I was "ok" why did you really come here." She had no clue what the real reason was, that I really came here to tell her that I loved her.

"Elliot……...Hello anyone in there?"

"What….oh ya, well there is something else I wanted to tell you but…."

"But what?"

"Not right now, maybe later."

"Gosh Stabler you such a drag."

"ya well that's what makes me….me"

We went over to sit on her couch

"Liv you have been under a lot of stress lately" I said as I put my arm around her.

"And I just wanted to tell you that…"  
"Tell me what that you can fix all my problems, that you can help me, well you can't so you know what just stop trying!" She screamed as she pulled from my embrace

"No Liv……..You want to know what I really wanted to tell you." I said as I sat down in front of her on the floor

"What?" she said as she slid off the couch and onto the floor beside me.

"I came to tell you that….that I know sometimes you fall and by yourself it's hard to get back up but Olivia I want to be there for you, I want to catch you when you fall. I….I love you Liv." She just sat there looking at me with shock on her face, and then she fell into my arms.

"Oh my gosh you really mean that" she said through sobs

"Olivia" I said as I pulled her up and wiped the tears from her cheeks

"You fell and I caught you, I mean it." I said as I looked into her eyes.

"Elliot."

"Ya?"

"I…..I love you too." She said as she pulled her self into another hug.

"Good because after I said all that it would have really stunk if you didn't agree" I could hear her laugh into my chest because she was still wrapped around me.

"Olivia."

"ya" she answered as she pulled out so she could see me.

"I'll catch you if you fall." I said as I pulled her in and kissed her for what felt like forever.

"I know Elliot" She said and then we kissed again. And I knew that she had already caught me because I was falling for her.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Ok so there you go that's gonna be my last one for a wile. I wrote a whole bunch more fic's so I am ready but I can't say when there gonna be up. Plz review and let me know what you all think.

Lot's o' love

Sparrow's-gurl


End file.
